1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to radar detection devices and more specifically it relates to a helmet and radar detector integration system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous radar detection devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,719,462 to Hawkins; 5,034,747 to Donahue; 5,114,060 to Boyer and 5,291,203 to Schneck all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.